I'm Your Favorite Drug
by Pink.n.Pleather
Summary: Eliza has known Bella for years, and when she pisses off the judge for the last time she's sent to Forks to be set straight, but seeing that her house mate is dating a Cullen, what happens when she falls for his brother?


"I wish I was more like you, Eliza." Bella sighed after Eliza had finished singing along with a music video on MTV. She always said the same thing to Eliza which is of course short for Elizabeth, but she prefers to be called either Ellie or Eliza. "It would help me a lot at Forks." She said grimly.

Eliza flashed her best friend and practically a sister Bella Swan who was going to the airport tomorrow morning to leave to Forks because of some thing with her mom getting remarried.

Eliza sort of envied Bella because she had both of her parents alive. Eliza lived with Foster parents who weren't very friendly, but she dealt with it for Bella.

"You're going to do fine, Bells, trust me. You're probably the most exciting thing that will ever happen to that godforsaken town." Eliza spoke her mind. She was outgoing and grabbed everyone's attention. "Plus, who knows, maybe you'll finally get a guy over there." She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

Bella shook her head. "You know… I'm not like that… plus—"

"I've never had a boyfriend." Eliza finishes for Bella as they always did. Sort of like telepathy, but they just knew each other too well. "You'll find someone, someone you'll spend eternity with and live happily ever after and have loads of babies which means having se—"

"Shh!" Bella smacked Eliza and tried to push her off the bed. Eliza laughed at Bella's innocent mind. "At least I'm still a virgin and I will probably remember my first time."

Eliza gasps in fake surprise. "I am so insulted, Bella, for your information I every now and then get flashes of that night." Eliza returned the push from earlier but since Bella had slow reflexes she ended up on the floor. Eliza laughed. "Ha, karma's a bitch aint' it?"

Bella glared from the floor at her best friend.

For the rest of the night they spent the night watching movies and talking about random things. Eliza was pretty bumped that Bella was leaving and leaving her alone for the rest of the senior year. Bella explained the weird system in Washington. When Bella goes to school she would be a junior and then repeat senior year again, bummer for Bella.

Eliza had thought of asking Bella to stay with her, but not only was that impossible but Eliza would have to explain why her foster father would sometimes throw things at her and yell at absolutely nothing. No, she didn't want to explain the bruises she would hide whenever Tom, the foster father, would get drunk and sometimes punch or kick her several times.

Mary, the foster mother only cared about the money coming in from the state each month and she could buy more booze and drugs instead of clothes and food for Eliza. Eliza would eat over at Bella's and sometimes sleep most of the week with her. Bella didn't think much of it which was good for Eliza.

Once Bella left and Eliza were left behind she felt a little alone. She wasn't completely alone because she knew some people, but they weren't the type of friends you would mention to your parents.

Slowly Eliza began to do more and more drugs and drink more than usual. The beatings became less frequent but when he did she would wake up on the floor the next day. Her grades slowly started to fall.

Whenever Bella would call she would pretend everything was fine. Eliza would listen to Bella talk about the infamous and 'gorgeous' Edward Cullen. The first month it was most of what they talked about.

Slowly their calls were less frequent. Eliza would text Bella but she would never respond back. Eliza stopped texting and Bella stopped calling. They just sort of fell apart.

One day in the middle of spring break Eliza ended up in the hospital because she passed out because of alcohol poisoning. Her foster parents didn't even visit her they just signed the papers so they could keep a watch on her for the rest of the night.

Eliza hated being in the hospital. When she was bored she got out of bed and started to wander around the hospital. She wasn't an alcoholic, per se, but when she drank she didn't know her limits.

Eliza was still dressed in her skirt and tight skeleton shirt. Her clothes smelled like marijuana which what was she was smoking while she was drinking, not the greatest combination in the world. So, when she threw up and eventually passed out someone called an ambulance, but she was in deep shit because social services were going to investigate.

So the walk was also to distract her from her future problems. The social workers would find out about the domestic violence and then she would be moved to another family in another town, but she was glad she was going to be eighteen in November, only a few months away, okay it was nine months away but she was hanging on.

"Eliza?"

She looked up at the sound of her name. Renee was standing there. Bella's mom was like Eliza's Aunt or something. Eliza noticed that Renee had been crying.

"Uh, hi Aunt Renee, what are you doing here?" Eliza greeted her with a hug.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Renee furrowed her eyebrows and Eliza shook her head. She wondered the reasons as to why Renee would be in Phoenix when she lived in Florida. She couldn't really think because of the alcohol.

"No, why, what happened?" Eliza asked.

"Bella fell down a flight of stairs and out a window in a hotel."

Eliza stifled a laugh. "A flight of stairs? Seriously?"

Renee smiled a little because she knew how much Eliza made of fun of Bella for not being so feet coordinated.

"She's not dead is she?" Eliza joked and Renee shook her head.

"Just a broken leg and some scratches from the glass pieces she landed on. Didn't she call you?"

Eliza shrugged. "It's been about a month since I've last talked to her so… not really informed about her life right now, is it okay if I visit her since she's here?"

"Of course, Elizabeth." She cringed at the sound of her full name. "Oh, right, Eliza, just Eliza." Renee repeated and Eliza smiled. "Follow me, oh; I must warn you about the boyfriend who won't leave her side."

Eliza literally stopped in her tracks with her mouth hung open. "Bella has a boyfriend? As in Isabella Marie Swan?" Renee smiled and nodded. Eliza scoffed in disbelief. "Wow, who knew, but I guess I'm glad for her." Eliza caught up to Renee. They got in the elevator together. "So, what's the dude's name?"

"Edward Cullen." She said with a hint of something, was it doubt?

Eliza recognized the name after she got off the elevator. The Cullen's were just outside Bella's room. Alice looked down towards the elevators and spotted Eliza with an epiphany look.

"Oh, that dude she was complaining about like… two months ago?" Alice heard the girl talk. Her decisions were quick and sometimes she didn't even think about it.

"She talked to _you_ about him? Well of course, you're practically sisters."

Eliza's expression changed. She didn't feel as close to Bella as she used to be three or four months ago.

"Yeah, but last time I called her, she told me, well I told her what a douche bag the guy was for ignoring her and stuff." Eliza shrugged.

Alice couldn't stop looking at the human. She was pretty in human standards. Black hair that reached her mid back and green eyes and pink luscious lips. Alice got a vision and smirked and looked at Emmett who was gawking at Eliza.

Emmett felt Alice's on him and turned to him. He saw her smirk and looked away from the mortal girl who just memorized him. Emmett ate any feelings that were arousing. This never happened before, not with a single human, but the way Eliza moved and her blood, God, he could smell it two rooms across eve further than that.

Eliza reached Bella's room and saw those god-like beautiful people. They all had the same eye color which was a topaz color.

"Eliza these are the Cullen's." Renee introduced. "This is Eliza Montello, Bella's best friend since she was nine or so years."

Eliza waved at them with a small smile. "Hey."

"Whoa, I know this is a bit late, but why are you here?" Renee asked.

Eliza grew nervous and Jasper picked up.

"Um, well, you see… Tom… has… kidney stones and he's here for a check up and I was walking around bored because the procedure is long… and yeah… just showing my support to my foster bas—father!" Eliza caught herself in the end and chuckled.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Renee spoke. Her cell phone went off and Phil had something wrong about his car. "I have to go."

_I hope he really did have kidney stones, and then maybe I wouldn't have to see his fugly face ever again._Eliza thought.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just drop by to say hi and leave." Eliza said and Renee left her with the Cullen's.

"It's lovely to meet you," Alice beamed and approached Eliza. "How long have you known Bella?"

"Ten years, I think. I lost track." She shrugged.

Alice giggled, more like bells chimed beautifully. Eliza furrowed her eyebrows.

_Something is odd with these people_. She thought.

"Well, I'm just going to say hi." Eliza pointed inside the room. Before she entered her eyes landed on a really buff guy. He looked sort of like a body builder. He had brown curly hair, pale skin and the topaz eyes. Eliza gave him a polite smile and when he returned it her breath stopped for a couple of seconds.

She shook the feeling off.

_No such thing as a love, not in my world_. She reminded herself.


End file.
